Due to the complexity of a system and the diversification of application programs in the usage process, an intelligent terminal is getting closer to a daily used personal computer. In the usual usage of an intelligent terminal, people often flash and upgrade the intelligent terminal and install various small application softwares in the intelligent terminal; particularly, game players will frequently install various new mini games, however, due to the problems such as diversification of terminal models, operating systems and platforms of intelligent terminals, diversification of radio access device interfaces, compatibility of games and the like, turning off, turning on, starting and resetting an intelligent terminal are the more common operations. Taking the most commonly used mobile phone in intelligent terminals as example:
the common resetting methods of a mobile phone are as follows: (1) normally turning on and turning off, that is, pressing the power key for a few seconds to realize the resetting and restarting of the mobile phone; (2) hard resetting, that is, entering into a boot interface in the cooperation of the function key and the power key, and restoring the factory settings by inputting the initial resetting password; (3) soft starting, that is, pressing the resetting hole in the terminal for a few seconds by using a sharp object to start the terminal.
In case of the non-fatal dead halt of an intelligent terminal in a normal operation, the intelligent terminal can be reset and restarted by the power key; however, if the intelligent terminal encounters dead halt, invalid soft reset, exceptions of a flashing process and the like, it is necessary to restore the intelligent terminal system by hard starting.
If an intelligent terminal has been configured to a long time, the registry will be damaged due to junk files and some third-party softwares usually installed, which makes the intelligent terminal respond slowly, stop responding or be dead halt. If an intelligent terminal operates much slowly, or some program operates abnormally, even a dead halt of the intelligent terminal occurs, it is generally required to solve these problems by soft resetting. After some programs are installed, soft resetting may also be needed. Meanwhile, in the usual usage, the intelligent terminal further needs to be reset by soft resetting at intervals, so as to clarify the intelligent terminal system and smoothen the operation program.
At present, there are three soft resetting methods as follows:
(1) directly disassembling battery to power off to realize soft starting; the defects of this method are as follows: sudden power-off of an intelligent terminal will result in loss of data being edited, and sudden loss of the latest address list and short messages in memory; and an abnormal turn-off and power-off will result in sudden interruption of current, resulting in that the terminal cannot be turned on due to permanent damage of partial devices in the terminal;
(2) pressing the resetting hole for a few seconds by using a sharp object to realize soft resetting; the defects of this method are as follows: it is inconvenient to perform the operation, and an extremely sharp and thin tool is needed; some resetting holes are arranged in the terminal battery groove, thus it is necessary to pull out the battery before resetting; the setting of a resetting hole in the intelligent terminal not only influences the appearance of intelligent terminal, but also increases cost of opening the resetting hole; and
(3) realizing soft resetting by pressing a certain function key or an assemblage of two function keys for a long time; the defects of this method are as follows: a single function key is very easy to cause a misoperation; although an assemblage of two function keys may reduce possibility of misoperation, misoperation still be easily caused when a large area of the keyboard is pressed; and it is not as convenient as the soft starting in a normal mode.